Haruka Elfen
Haruka Elfen is one of the more notable citizens of Empire City, being around the age of 21. She is going to college to major in Arts so she could write a manga and do various other things involving. She is good friends with Danny and Teah and one of the two conduits in that group. Her first appearance was in The voice of reason has spoken. Appearance Haruka is a slender, well built woman with cat green eyes and pink hair. Out of her temporal lobes and through her hair, two cream colored horns can be seen built onto her head. They are shaped sort of like a shield volcano, with a nub-like point at the end that is not sharp by any standard. Her neon pink hair is long and reaches to the bottom of her back, right above her ass. Haruka has slightly curly bangs that have a tendency to hang in her face. She's kind of pale, due to her intense hatred of hanging out in the sun. She's well built and has a tendency to wear turtlenecks and slightly tight clothing such as that to excentuate her curves, because she likes showing them off. She also enjoys wearing stockings or thigh high socks. She has a thing for that. Originally, before the Blast, Haruka had blonde hair and blue eyes and no horns. Her current appearance is caused by the reaction of her Conduit gene to the Ray Sphere. History Haruka was an above average child, in terms of intelligence, at an early age. Due to this, her parents would push her to her limits and when she couldn't live up to their expectations, they would beat her. Eventually, child protection services caught wind of this and she was taken from the home and given to a much more loving family that told her that anything she could do was just fine with them. It turned out that this family was also very artistic, which is how Haruka got into the arts. After getting through high school and such, she met Danny and Haruka and roomed with them for college. One day, the Blast happened, and when it did, Haruka gained her current powers along with Teah, leaving Danny as the only normal one let in their little group. Powers and Abilities After the Blast, Haruka didn't just get a new appearance and horns. The horns she has are the source of her powers, actually. Vectors- Haruka has long 7-21 ft. long translucent intanglible arms called vectors. Most who see them in action assume it to be telekinesis. These arms can pick up most heavy objects, phase through most materials, cut through most forms of solid matter, and throw objects at speeds that bullets would be jealous of. These are used almost completely offensively, but they have some practical use. The only drawback to Haruka's vectors is that if she has her horns broken, they go away completely until the horns grow back. Personality Haruka technically has two personalities, due to the Blast. Hers, and an evil side personality referred to as Zenith. As Haruka, she's playful and kind, albeit a bit childish at times. She protects her friends with her life about as best she can. She's also a huge smartass and will mouth off to anyone who provides her the opportunity. She absolutely hates being told what to do. While not typically hostile, she can be if you continue to push her after she warns you about something. And when it happens, watch out. Haruka also holds grudges and has a bit of an inferioirty problem due to her early childhood. Zenith is the side personality of Haruka made of bottled up anger from what her biological parents did to her that was awakened by the Blast. As Zenith, Haruka is sadistic, crude, masochistic, destructive, and downright cruel at times. She loves nothing more than causing mayhem and destroying things that belong to others. She finds intense pleasure in causing harm to others, and being harmed as well. Zenith has a tendency to be a bit of a creep as well. God forbid she takes interest in your character. Items Relationships Trivia *Haruka can sing, but she doesn't around others. She does it to calm hurt or scared people though. *She sounds like Haruka from the Yakuza kareoke games while Zenith sounds like a Vocaloid singing Bacterial Contamination when singing. *Zenith is a complete freak. Not a freak, but a fr-eak. If y'know what I mean. *Haruka is a pansexual. Category:Characters